Technical Field
This disclosure relates to normalizing sentiment derived from various authors.
Description of Related Art
Sentiment analysis involves using Natural Language Processing (NLP) techniques to identify and extract subjective information in text under consideration. Such sentiment analysis data is often used when ingesting data into a corpus utilized by a question answering (QA) system. Existing techniques return sentiment polarity (e.g., positive, negative, or neutral, etc.) in an overall source document or at a more granular level, such as at an entity level. These techniques return a numerical score for the sentiment to indicate the strength or weakness of the sentiment. However, none of the traditional techniques of sentiment analysis take into consideration the personality traits of the individual expressing the sentiment. In addition, none of the traditional techniques of sentiment analysis take into consideration the changing nature of the individual expressing the sentiment over time, often based on the individual's life-experiences over time.